


Her Boys

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Female Masturbation, Graphic Languange, Multi, POV Female Character, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth likes to think of Neal and Peter as her boys.  And when they have sex…Elizabeth knows their performance is for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation Day 7.

Her boys. 

Her darling, sexy boys.

Elizabeth likes to think of Neal and Peter as her boys. They obey her every command and try their best to please her. She is the boss, the ring master, and the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge, thank you). She molds them into her creation, into perfection. 

And when they have sex…Elizabeth knows their performance is for her.

Elizabeth fingers herself as she watches her boys fuck each other. It makes her hot to see Peter fucking Neal from behind. She loves Neal’s pleasure filled face. 

Elizabeth keeps her eyes on them, rubbing her clit and caressing her breast. Peter and Neal, her boys, fucking in front her which makes her body tremble. 

Peter let his head back. He grips Neal’s hips, thrusting inside him with increase speed. Elizabeth lifts her hips, giving her more access to her spot. She wouldn’t mind taking Neal’s cock and put it inside her aching…

Better yet, she could crawl over to them and suck Neal off and let the cum drip from her mouth. Her sucking him as her husband continues to fuck his tight ass…

El thrust deeper. Her pussy throb just thinking of it. 

She should do it.

Elizabeth smile. She rather watch.

Neal strokes himself, matching Peter’s movement. Peter held unto his waist, quickening his pace. 

Unfortunately, Neal came first. He groans softly before collapsing on his stomach. Peter came seconds later; he collapses on Neal’s back. Both tired, catching their breath, not moving a muscle or saying a word.

El isn’t even done. She’s still at her peak, thrusting quicker and making her own self purr. Men, they are so quick to come. 

El kept her eyes on them. Peter nibbles along Neal’s shoulder blade and neck until he stops at Neal’s lips. She watches Peter parting Neal’s lips with his tongue and enters his mouth. He grips the back of his head while Neal grounds his ass against Peter’s semi-hard cock.

Elizabeth grasps. She knew she was about to come. She loves Peter and Neal kissing, caressing each other, on the verge of fucking again. The heels of her foot digs into the damp sheets, fingers caressing her wet pussy. She releases a loud moan, arching her back, legs trembling, stomach tightens. 

Neal lies on his back, sucking on Peter’s tongue. He grounds his cock against Peter, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter still grips the back of Neal’s head, bringing his mouth closer until the space between them is filled. 

“Ahh…” Elizabeth cries, wetting on her fingers. Her whole body loses control as her orgasm escapes her lips. 

Elizabeth collapses on the pushed up pillows. She catches her breath, still watching the scene before her. Elizabeth should rest, but the stirring in her cunt makes her want her boys more. 

Neal faces her. He smirks as Peter sucks on his stretched neck. 

Neal’s exotic moans went straight to Elizabeth’s throbbing cunt. She smiles, teasing Neal by caressing her clit. 

Neal and Peter are _her boys_ after all. They do as she commands.


End file.
